1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an RJ-receptacle connector with an anti-mismating device therein for blocking insertion of any connectors other than a complementary connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
RJ-45 plug and receptacle connectors have larger dimensions than RJ-11 plug and receptacle connectors. As a matter of fact, an RJ-11 plug connector can be mistakenly inserted into an RJ-45 receptacle connector. The erroneous insertion of an RJ-11 plug connector into an RJ-45 receptacle connector can damage the terminals in the RJ-45 receptacle connector. Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/536,165, assigned to the same assignee of the present application, discloses an RJ-45 receptacle connector with an anti-mismating device that is assembled in an entrance of a receiving space thereof. When an RJ-45 plug connector is inserted into the RJ-45 receptacle connector, the RJ-45 plug connector pushes a pair of spring arms formed on opposite ends of the anti-mismating device to move a beam formed between the pair of spring arms downwardly, thereby allowing the RJ-45 plug connector to enter the receptacle. An RJ-11 plug connector cannot simultaneously push the pair of spring arms on opposite ends of the anti-mismating device of the receptacle connector and is thus stopped by the beam from being fully inserted. This design, however, cannot always prevent the RJ-11 plug connector from entering the receptacle of the RJ-45 receptacle connector since it is possible that the RJ-11 plug connector will succeed in depressing one of the spring arms to downwardly move the beam, since the beam is integral with both of the spring arms.
Hence, an RJ-45 receptacle connector with an improved anti-mismating device is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.